For Eternity
by Flaming Arrow of Darkness
Summary: Hiccup gets a call in the middle of the night from Astrid, who needs comforting. Hiccstrid fluff. (I may add more chapters, that depends on how much you guys want them) T for violent nightmares.
1. Comfort

**What's up guys, long time no see. I'm really tired right now, and I just needed to write some modern hiccstrid fluff. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hiccup didn't expect the call in the middle of the night.

His phone blared on his bedside table, an old band he used to listen to was his ringtone and he'd never bothered to change it. The caller I.D. read **Astrid Hofferson **and he slid the lock to answer the call.

"Astrid?" he said groggily.

"Hiccup, can you come over for a while?" he voice sounded a bit muffled, as if half her face was covered by a pillow.

"Sure, do you want me to stay on the line?" he reached blindly for his prosthetic, bed squeaking as he moved, Toothless grunted in annoyance.

"Yes please."

"Okay, what's wrong?" He slid the sock on before putting on the prosthetic and tugged his shoes on.

"I just need you," It wasn't the lustfully playful voice he'd once heard, but one of general want. A monotone almost.

"I'm on my way," he grabbed a T-shirt and slid it on, holding the phone away from his ear only for a moment.

"Thanks."

Hiccup scribbled a quick note to his dad, or Gobber, whoever was home first from the two day meeting in a city up north. He grabbed his truck keys and opened the door to the garage, he could see his breath. He shivered as he got into his beat up Ford and started it up, immediately turning up the heat to dispel the cold winter air.

He was halfway to Astrid's house when he spoke, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just can't sleep. Nightmares." That explained it.

"I'll be there soon," and he was. "Is the door unlocked?" a hum from his phone confirmed it. He opened the door and went down the hall to her room. Her parents were at the same meeting his dad was at, and Astrid had told him that they were staying a little longer for some personal time.

Astrid was curled up under the blankets, fan blowing silently in the corner of the room. Hiccup stopped the call, turning the phone on silent. There would be no alarm clock in the morning. He moved forward, sitting on the edge of her bed to kick off his shoes and slip off his prosthetic. He slid under the covers with her and turned to face her, lying on his side. She pulled gently on his arm and he moved closer until she could use it as a pillow. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She tucked in further to his body, enjoying the chill that clung to his clothes.

Stormfly, Astrid's pitt bull, wandered into the room. She jumped onto the bed and moved around Hiccup to curl against the back of Astrid's legs. Astrid reached down and scratched her head, "Thanks girl." The dog huffed in response and licked her hand, Astrid tucked against Hiccup again.

Hiccup absently moved a hand over her hair, the arm she was using as a pillow was twisted so that he could rub her back in small circles. "Have I told you how much I love you?" His voice still sounded groggy, and slightly raspy.

Astrid hummed, her voice sounded more tired than Hiccup's. "Hm, nope, don't think so."

Hiccup pressed his lips to her hair, "Well, I love you to the moon and back."

"No way, I love you to the sun and back," Hiccup could tell by the lightened tone of her voice that she was smiling.

"I love you to the end of time," he pulled his hand from her hair and drew his thumb along her jaw, pulling her head up until he could see her eyes. For the longest moment, they stayed that way, looking at each other. Then with gentle fingers, he pulled her chin upward and kissed her. He pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose, her forehead, the top of her head, and she tucked her head under his chin.

"I love you for eternity."


	2. For you, anything

**So I guess every time I'm tired and want to cuddle I'll just write some fluff. I don't know if these will be a collection of one-shots or if it will turn into a story. Hopefully it'll be a story. Anyways, I do not own characters, only the story and plot they are based in. (You know, since I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter) Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid woke up to a vibration against her cheek, accompanied by a soft rumble. Hiccup was snoring, not the loud snore that her father made. She could hear that with the door closed and her ears plugged with cotton, this was barely there; despite their close proximity.

She remembered the nightmare and shivered, tucking her face into Hiccup's chest. She absolutely hated it when this happened, especially years after she'd thought she'd gotten over it.

Images of Snotlout, drunken and accompanied by one of his lackeys, following her down a street. Somehow, the drunken duo snuck up on Astrid, clamping a sweat covered hand over her mouth and dragging her down a side alley. She'd fought and kicked and bit but his drunken mind didn't register the pain. Snotlout finally threw a punch to her gut, winding her and pushing her against a grimy brick wall. She'd struggled to double over in an attempt to get some air, but he wouldn't let her. He pressed his full body against her, making his arousal clearly apparent and she gasped. No, this was _not _going to happen to her. She struggled and bit down on his hand until she drew blood and he merely winced and grinned. He yanked on her shirt and it tore easily, flinging it to the side, his lackey got out his phone and began to take pictures, laughing and slurring unintelligible words. There was a yell at the mouth of the alley, a lone person walking by who happened to hear the other guys drunken laughter.

"Hey! I'm calling the cops!" a slightly nasally voice said, there was a glow coming from his hand, obviously going to go through with his threat.

"C'mon, let's get going, it's fucking Hiccup." Snotlout mumbled to his friend, who was obviously put down by the thought. They took off to the street and Astrid coughed, she hadn't realized how overpowering Snotlout's breath had been until she could smell the rank dumpsters.

"Hey, hey are you alright?" The guy jogged quickly towards her and took off his jacket. "Where's your shirt?" she nodded in the direction Snotlout through it. He went to retrieve it, but he didn't think she'd wear it any time soon. "Come on, we're going to tell authorities. He's gotten away with it too many times."

"Wait what?" she was a little dazed, that last time Snotlout shoved her, her head had bounced off of the brick and there was a throbbing in the back of her head. She zipped up the jacket. "Oh, y-yeah."

Hiccup had taken her to his home, and she was wondering why there instead of the police department. Then he explained with a simply, "He's the chief." and that was that. Snotlout was found drunk and passed out in his neighbor's lawn. Astrid had found out that he had also attempted this on other people, numerous times. All the videos were on his lackey's phone. The stupid kid thought it would be great to post it somewhere inappropriate. Luckily, he hadn't gotten any out and they were both put in jail. For how long, she didn't know, but she was happy that they were finally caught.

That was the memory. While it may be the first time she met Hiccup, she may never be able to put the gruesomeness past her. She'd been terrified, she'd tried to scream into his hand but it's was suffocating.

No, she needs to stop thinking about it. She buried her head further into Hiccup's shirt. She didn't think she could go any further, so she pressed her forehead under his chin. He woke up with a small grunt.

"Astr'd," he put a hand on the back of her head. "C'n't bre'the."

She sighed, "Sorry. I'm going to go take a shower." He scooted over to allow her room to move. Stormfly was still sleeping behind her legs, and she hated waking the dog.

"Alright. I'll be here." when she had grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom, Hiccup stretched. He slid on his prosthetic and went into the kitchen, looking around for the right things for pancakes. He would've asked Astrid about her dream, but he knew that she didn't like to talk about it, he knew she'd rather he simply be there with her.

Hiccup had just set down the syrup when she walked in with a confused look on her face. She'd smelled the sweet aroma from her room and wondered if it was Hiccup. Of course, it was. "Good morning M'Lady," he walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her hip, tilting his head to kiss her forehead. "I trust you slept well when I came in?" he gently smiled, touching his forehead to hers.

"Of course, you're name wards off gnomes and trolls, why not nightmares?"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." he pulled away, "Breakfast?"

"I've never been hungrier." she sat down with Hiccup and they ate in silence. Then Hiccup cleaned up the plates and began putting everything away. "Thanks Hic. For coming in last night."

"For you? Anything." He grinned over his shoulder. "I was actually glad to come over, Toothless needs his nails clipped. Again."

She laughed, "You mind doing Stormfly's too? I think I've still got the marks on the back of my legs where her claws dug into me last night."

"I dunno, who's holding her down?" Hiccup still had a mark on his arm from the last time he'd attempted to clip _her _nails.

"That would be you."

Hiccup groaned. "You know I hate doing that." She laughed. "What? It's true!"

"But do remember how bad it is for Toothless?" He raised an eyebrow, she pulled up the edge of her sweats, showing a line barely-there line on the inside of her leg.

"... Right. I'll hold her down."

Hiccup winced as Stormfly jolted again. He regretted ever bringing up Toothless's nails as his chin was slammed by Stormfly's boxy head. "Aug! I swear dog-"

"Hold her still!" Hiccup was trying, he had the dog in a bear hug, his legs wrapped around her stomach and his arms wrapped around her front legs so that her paws were open for Astrid to grab.

"I'm trying!" he grunted as Stormfly jerked. "Grab her paw and do it!" Astrid snapped the clippers closed and Stormfly jerked at the sound. "Shhh, shh, it's okay girl." Hiccup said through gritted teeth. Last time he opened his mouth doing this, he bit his tongue.

"Last one," he heard the _snap _and let go of the dog, who proceeded to kick him in the stomach as she ran from the room.

"Ooooh that hurt," he leaned on an elbow and lifted his shirt to see the red marks. At least they weren't bleeding, it could've gone much worse. He sighed and looked at Astrid, whose grin was too amused for his liking. She bent over and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"For you? Anything."

"That again?"

"Yep."

She laughed, "You wanna watch a movie? I'm not doing anything today."

"Sounds great."

Hiccup tickled her sides, keeping her trapped in his arms. "This- haha- Isn't- what I me-ant by wahatch movies hi-hi-Hiccup!"

"What? You were asking for it!" He was under her, arms holding her arms to her sides while he squeezed her legs together with his own. "How can I not do this? It's too easy!"

"Hi-Hiccup I will hurt y-you," she squirmed and he let go. She relaxed completely against him, breathing heavily. "Not... funny."

"Oh, it's hilarious."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?

"Ow!"

"That's what you get."

Hiccup was rubbing his side, she'd jabbed him with his elbow. But hey, he'd rather take her elbow than her dog's claw. Though he's already done both of those things. He quickly thought of something and rolled his hip to the side, making her fall off of him and onto the rug.

"Hey!" she didn't expect him to come down after her. She should've known better.

Hiccup rolled onto her and pressed a kiss to her lips, brushing slightly damp hair from her eyes. Slowly, he inched his knees upwards until he had both of them on her shoulders and he grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. "Hah, gotcha pinned."

Astrid struggled as he sat on her chest. She should've known he was going to pull that trick, she'd done it to him not two weeks ago. "Ugh, let me up."

"No."

"_No?_"

"No."

"Hiccup, I will sick Stormfly on you." The dog raised her head at her name.

"No no." he said hurriedly, "No need for that." he stood up and held out a hand. She took and and stood up. "Simply ask, because for you my dear, anything."

* * *

**HOW WOULD YOU LIKE SOME HTTYD 2 FEELS. Of course, I made sure not to give anything away, BUT THOSE WHO'VE SEEN IT, YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. Oh god I'm so tired. Highschool sucks, but hey, I got the part as mime in play, my friend is going to take me to comic con, and there's a fair this weekend, so I hope I'll be let off the hook. Oh yeah, and some people asked about the nightmare, so here ya go. There's the nightmare I didn't actually want to write but hey, everything helps. I'm glad I wrote it, it makes people happy.**


	3. Big baby boo

**Alright, so assuming you guys want me to go on, I'm going to ask you guys, yes YOU, to send me a quote from either movie (Preferably the second one since this is modern with the older Hiccstrid, but if you haven't seen the second movie that's perfectly fine. I'm making this as spoiler free as possible, so send them in!) and I will write fluff based on that quote. Or you know, if you just want something in particular to happen, send it to me. Oh! and before I forget, my Tumblr url is dragons-forever-and-always if you want to find me.**

* * *

"C'mon Toothless, move over." Hiccup told him, but he simply stretched, taking up more of the couch. Hiccup shoved the wolf's leg until Toothless slumped to the floor with a grunt. Hiccup slipped off his prosthetic and flopped on the couch, to which Astrid climbed in front of him. They'd planned on watching a movie or this show Astrid was really interested in. _Game of Thrones_, that was it. Hiccup was about to turn on the T.V. before Toothless fixed him with a blank stare. "Oh what? You're pouting big baby boo?" Toothless flicked his ears and Hiccup could've sworn the dog lifted an eyebrow. Hiccup threw an arm around the neck of his wolf and tried to pull him into a headlock, but the large animal wouldn't budge.

Toothless's ears pricked forward and before Hiccup could look at what Toothless was staring at, he lunged forward. Hiccup lost his hold and almost shoved Astrid off of the couch trying to run after Toothless.

"Toothless! I swear to all the gods that if you do not give me my leg back I will make a pelt from your fur!" Hiccup stumbled after him, using the walls and furniture for support. He tripped and slammed his jaw on a counter in the kitchen, falling to the floor with a groan.

"Hiccup!" Astrid tried to hold back her laughter as she walked to her boyfriend. He groaned and she couldn't stop a giggle from leaking through.

"I 'an't feel mah 'aw," he mumbled, trying to move his jaw up and down. Astrid laughed and grabbed his chin, moving it up and down so that his teeth clicked. She moved his jaw faster and laughed harder, collapsing next to him on the floor. "What?" he questioned, but she was to busy holding her sides.

"You... You- looked so- stupid... God Hiccup..." When she'd finally calmed down from her slap happy state, she wiped a tear from her eye. "Haha, your head kept moving when I shook your jaw and it just looked really funny." She let out another fit of giggles.

"Nice to know I'm a puppet." he chuckled, finally feeling his jaw working.

Astrid giggled, "You're _my _puppet."

"Then I guess you can make me do whatever you want me to huh?"

"Mmm, sounds nice. How about..." she leaned up on her elbow and gently tugged on the back of his neck, pulling his face to hers. Her heart thumped in her ears and he put a hand on her waist. He'd just moved his other hand to lock with hers when two heavy paws braced themselves on her back. She landed heavily on top of Hiccup and their teeth clicked together painfully.

"Toothless," Hiccup wheezed, "I would be nice if you could get off!" The weight was lifted when Astrid moved her shoulder blades. Toothless finally jumped off and dropped the prosthetic in front of Hiccup, now covered in a generous amount of drool. "Aw man..."

"Oh it's nothing you can't clean," Astrid teased, throwing him a nearby kitchen towel. "Big baby boo."

"I thought I was a puppet?"

* * *

**Ugh, god guys, I'm so sorry that this is late. I've been sick lately (Not to mention I was grounded from the internet) and I've been feeling a little depressed (Probably from all the pills I've been taking) and stressed (Even though I'm not even into the third month of school yet). I've been a mess, I had a meltdown today cause my dad yelled at me and I just... *Sigh* I don't know. A review would be nice. I promise I'm not looking for attention either, it's all true and I just need to let _someone _know, so it might as well be those who enjoy what I do... Does that make sense? Oh well, Review please!**


End file.
